farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Vogel
The Vogel & Noot Heros 1000 is a Plow available in Farming Simulator 15. It is the largest plow in the base game. This machine is designed to prepare fields for seeding, but like all other Plows it is very ungainly at this task, and inferior to any Cultivator. A plow is nonetheless absolutely required if you wish to expand or join fields. Overview The Heros 1000 is the largest Plow in the game. Unfortunately, its size and unique design among plows can be somewhat of a problem, as it is somewhat difficult to control. It is only slightly wider than the next-largest Plow, the Lemken Diamant 12. The Heros 1000 is composed of two long shafts with a pivot joint between them, a pair of wheels under the joint, and a Three-point hitch at the front. Each shaft has a device attached to it that consists of rows of metal blades, as well as several extra support wheels. When the Heros 1000 is unfolded, lowered, and dragged across a field, the blades will dig into the ground, making the soil suitable for seeding. The Heros 1000's Three-point hitch can be attached to any tractor in the game. When attached this way and lowered, the Heros 1000 will plow any field it is dragged over. It will destroy crops as it passes, no matter what growth stage they are in. It does not remove any fertilizer that may still be in the ground. The plowed ground may be seeded with any crop, without any need for further cultivation. The Heros 1000 does not need any power to operate, even though the shop claims that it requires 221 kW / 300 hp. Nonetheless, small tractors will find it almost impossible to force this Plow to move once it starts digging into the ground, due to its weight and resistance. Furthermore, any rotation of the blades can flip over a small tractor if performed at the wrong time (see below). This means that you'll likely want a large, powerful tractor to tow this plow. While plowing, the Heros 1000 enforces a speed limit of 17 km/h. Like all other Plows, the Heros 1000 will extend diagonally behind the tractor as it moves, and either to the left or the right of the tractor's central axis. Like all Plows, the Heros 1000 has the ability to rotate its blades from left to right on command. Hired Workers will alternate between left and right automatically, with each pass. When plowing manually, you may use whichever side you prefer at any given time - there is no fundamental difference. The Heros 1000's working width is technically 6.0 meters - but that may grow or shrink depending on the exact angle between the Plow and its towing tractor. :''Note: The diagonal orientation of the Heros 1000 makes it difficult to properly align it for straight lines across a field. As mentioned above, its working width is also prone to unexpected changes. This problem affects all Plows in the game, especially when using Hired Workers. Since regular Plowing is not functionally different from Cultivation, consider using a Cultivator for this task.'' In order to use the Heros 1000 to expand or join fields, it is necessary to activate the "Allow Create Fields" option. Once the Plow is lowered into the ground, it will create new field sections wherever it passes. This topic is more complicated, and is discussed separately in the article in Plows. Note that whenever you hire a Worker for this device, the "Create Fields" option is automatically turned off. As a result, Hired Workers cannot create any new field areas for you. Specifications * Front Hitch: Three-point hitch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Plows Category:Farming Simulator 15 Vogel & Noot